The present invention relates to an automatic machine for covering books.
Machines for covering the covers of books by means of specific sheets of flexible plastic material, which are supplied in single piece or unwindable from a continuous roll are known.
Some of said machines are of the portable type and are provided with a lower base, which defines a resting surface for the sheet (single or unwindable from a roll) used for the covering the cover of the book, and an upper part movable towards said base starting from a rest position.
The upper part consists of two sides connected by a crosspiece. A space defined between the base and the upper part allows to introduce plastic sheet ends to be welded while the article is positioned against the front of crosspiece.
The crosspiece carries a welding blade which collaborates with a fixed counter-blade restrained to the base and can be warmed by means of an electric resistance fed through the electric circuitry.
A machine for continuously making the covering cover of books is described in patent EP 2532526 and comprises means for cutting a film unwound from a coil to make film sheets, devices for folding the ends of the film sheet, a device adapted to control the folding devices and the cutting devices as a function of the dimensions of the covers; the folding devices comprise rolls arranged so as to make a scheduled passage and a folding blade configured to force the film sheet in the scheduled passage to fold the first end of the film sheet.
However, covering the book covers is rather laborious and complex in said machine.